The Nuevo Espada: Anti Parallel
by UrukioraShifa
Summary: The first ever script for The Nuevo Espada.
1. Background Information

Specimen 4

Name: Unknown Age: Unknown Birthday: 24th January Star Sign: Aquarius Hair Colour: Black, Blonde streak Eye Colour: Dark blue Powers: Memory manipulation Edit Erase Recall Personality: Appears to have feelings for Michellia and hatred due to a past conflict with Ulquiorra. Specimen 4 had lost against Ulquiorra and seeks revenge by framing Ulquiorra years later. Ulquiorra, framed, was put in the Anti-Espada Asylum and was kept prisoner in there for 4 years until Michellia had attempted to free Ulquiorra despite the fact she was the mastermind behind getting him locked up. Since Ulquiorra had broken free, Ulquiorra took Specimen 4 hostage. While being a hostage he somehow contacted the Anti-Espada guards to rescue him and capture Ulquiorra from Jade s house, which was being used as a briefing and meeting area.

Specimen 6

Name: Unknown Age: Unknown Birthday: 7th March Star Sign: Pisces Hair Colour: Half blue (left), half black (right) Eye Colour: Hazen (left), brown (right) Powers: Ability to switch from super strength to super speed. He finds it hard to change from one to another spontaneously as it puts a lot of strain on him.  
>Strength Muscle mass increases by 30%<br>Speed Can run almost equivalently to the speed of sound (343.2 metres per second (1,126 ft/s)) Each ability only last a maximum of 6 minutes.  
>Personality: Suffers from schizophrenia and is generally found talking to himself. He was put in the Asylum many years ago, but escaped to join the Anti-Espada.<p>

Michellia "Celeste" Wineburge

Age: Unknown Birthday: 29th October Star Sign: Scorpio Hair Colour: Black/Blue (fake), red (real) Eye Colour: Lilac (fake), blue (real) Powers: Ability to shape shift and can therefore mimic anything from voice to DNA, to fingerprints, to hair & eye colour and weight.  
>Shape shifting only limited to appearance.<br>Personality: Michellia joined the Fracci n as Celeste, and became so of Grimmjow. At her time there as she was meant to act as a spy, she became accustomed to the life of the Nuevo Espada and also started develop feelings for Ulquiorra, however, she becomes extremely jealous at Jade and Ulquiorra s relationship and after being rejected by Ulquiorra she no longer feels welcome. She grows intense hatred for the Nuevo Espada and betrays them.  
>She then uses Specimen 4, working behind the boss of the Anti-Espada to put Ulquiorra in prison.<br>After 4 years of Ulquiorra s capture, she disappears for 4 years to become a fully fledged member of the Anti-Espada.  
>The guilt and remaining feelings for Ulquiorra made her feel sorry for him in the state he was in, and therefore attempts to free him to win him over Jade.<br>However, Ulquiorra breaks free without any concern for Michellia.  
>Now Michellia wants revenge on Jade out of jealousy, she wants to convert Ulquiorra to the Anti-Espada and eliminate her biggest competition Jade.<p>

Specimen 7

Name: Unknown Age: Unknown Birthday: 17th July Star Sign: Cancer Hair Colour: Burgundy/Pink Eye Colour: Orange Powers: Telepathy Receive/Broadcast thoughts Mind control Illusion casting Hypnotism Personality: A very spiritual person, taking interest in astrology, tarot card reading, fortune telling, numerology, crystals, jewels and sex; can be considered to be a gypsy.  
>She is linguistically impaired with the English language.<br>Her personality is quite comical.  
>She is oriental looking, suggesting she is from an Asian background.<br>She had a previous life as a prostitute in the Asylum and decided to join the Anti-Espada to escape her depraved lifestyle.

Specimen 1

Name: Unknown Age: Unknown Birthday: 1st January Star Sign: Capricorn Hair Colour: Light brown.  
>Eye Colour: Aqua.<br>Powers: Able to use 10% more than an average brain capacity, giving him vast intelligence and enhanced reflexes his dexterity is also increased.  
>Personality: His abilities made him act like a very stuck up, cocky person this was also due to the fact that he was brought up in a wealthy background.<br>He was brought to the Asylum because with his ability to use his brain more efficiently he struggled to handle it, thus driving him insane.  
>After leaving the Asylum to join the Anti-Espada, he slowly regained his sanity and became the intelligence of the group.<br>He is very well mannered and tends to say surely as a habit.  
>His posture is always upright and seems to take a great interest in fencing.<p>

Tia Harribel

Age: Unknown Birthday: 25th July Star Sign: Leo Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Green Motive: After being resurrected stripped of her hollow foundation, she seeks revenge after Aizen, after he killed her, eliminating all threats in her way, while being controlled by Mr. Takeshi.

Yammy Riyalgo

Age: Unknown Birthday: 3rd April Star Sign: Aries Hair Colour: Orange Eye Colour: Brown Motive: Seems to be satisfied with working under Mr. Takeshi even if he s being used, just as long as he gets to kill people.


	2. Chapter I: Return of Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra is trapped within the asylum. An unknown figure opens the security gates; Ulquiorra sees this as an opportunity to break free from the asylum. A battle breaks out and Ulquiorra manages to take Specimen 4 (the one responsible for him being in there in the first place) hostage. Naked and fatigued he goes straight to the one person he can rely on Jade. Jade and Turrell are in Jade s room when Jade notices Ulquiorra outside her window collapsing onto the ground. (Hands scrape on the window/Jade notices the tears on his face/) After Ulquiorra regains consciousness Jade informs him that he has been gone for 4 years and no one knew where he went. Ulquiorra looked different his hair was extremely long and wavy. He came in soaked from the rain. Ulquiorra doesn t seem to know a lot of what happened to him within the past 4 years. Nnoitora walks into the room and sees Ulquiorra and questions why another unconscious being is on the floor. (While Ulquiorra was gaining consciousness he seemed to be a little out of it. Saying random things and being dizzy. While he was talking he was relaxing)  
>Ulquiorra then remembers who the hostage is. Specimen 4. Ulquiorra and Specimen 4 had been rivals years ago. Specimen 4 was extremely jealous of his immense power. Specimen 4 challenges Ulquiorra to battle in front of an audience of several Arrancars. As Specimen 4 obviously lost, he had been vanquished in absolute shame later vowing to himself that he would get revenge somehow. The revenge commenced years later when he had framed Ulquiorra and later isolated within the anti-Espada asylum.<br>[ANTI-ESPADA ASYLUM is where Arrancar are sectioned to when they have developed serious mental issues that could later be a danger to other Arrancar. Aizen unaware that the people in charge are against Aizen the more people in the asylum the more people they can use against him]  
>Ulquiorra had interrogated Specimen 4 but he did not utter a word. Nnoitora declared that the specimen is useless and therefore should be put out of his site along with Jade s mother (she is tied up in the living room so she doesn t panic, although her memories were removed after Jade and Turrell joined the Espada years ago).<br>Jade found some clothes for Ulquiorra while he was in the shower, and then cut his hair. As Jade thought it was best for him to rest, Ulquiorra thought otherwise and wanted to travel back to the asylum. Jade suggested that she and Turrell go with him. Nnoitora insists on coming even though he was told to look after the hostages. 


	3. Chapter II: Masked Conspiracy

Ulquiorra, Jade, Turrell and Nnoitora are back at the asylum. [ANTI-ESPADA ASYLUM (Description) It s a castle like building on the outside. Above ground and atmosphere is limited. The weather is always cloudy and featuring rain, sleet, hail, thunder and lightning. On the inside there is vast technology and swarming with Asylum guards to keep the Arrancars under control. The inside is really grey and masked with a lot of shadow no wallpaper, no paint, no carpet, just brick. Furniture worn out and aged; windows have rusty bars and chains. Gates are old fashioned. Ulquiorra was isolated from all the other prison cells due to his immense power]  
>They split into two groups; Jade and Turrell were distractions while Ulquiorra and Nnoitora (who didn t actually want to help just to kill people) extract information (i.e. files) from the database. Jade and Turrell come across guards and engage in a heated battle with them. Ulquiorra goes to the top of the castle to break into the database, however Nnoitora disappears as he goes to join Turrell and Jade in the battle. Left alone, Ulquiorra finds out from his personal files that Specimen 4 was in charge of his case. Then he found out who Specimen 4 was working under an Anti-Espada corporation.<br>Struck by disbelief that such an organisation exists, he failed to keep discreet therefore one of the guards had tried to attack him. He had decapitated him however reinforcements followed. As the Espada regrouped at the top of the tower they all took a Garganta back to Jade s room. 


	4. Chapter III: Peeling Away

As all four of them landed into Jade s room. Ulquiorra with no hesitation, decided to contact Szayel to come here at once without Aizen knowing. Szayel gets here and Ulquiorra informs every one of the information and files he had gathered from the database. They had all come to the realisation that there was a hidden corporation that was against the Espada. Szayel closely analysed all the information Ulquiorra had gathered. He had come across a significant part of the daily routine of the asylum Arrancars which had been hidden from Aizen. -The guards had been ordered to distribute 20ml of a chemical which prohibits Arrancar abilities twice a day into the asylum Arrancar s bloodstream. The chemicals eat away spiritual energy thus preventing Arrancars to use any After hours of hacking through the systems of the asylum mainframe, Szayel had managed to download some blueprints of the asylum. Szayel then demands that in order to move forward with this investigation, he s going to need a sample of one of the asylum Arrancar s blood so he can extract the chemical to see whether he can duplicate a copy. So he could possibly cure them and convert them back into Aizen s control. Turrell and Jade go back to the asylum to find an asylum Arrancar. Turrell and Jade are at the asylum where they come across Anti-Espada guards. With their advanced weaponry it was challenging to defeat them. They managed to capture Jade. They threw her in the helicopter and were probably travelling back to base via an unknown dimension. As she is being captured Ulquiorra comes flying to the rescue and kills the guards in the helicopter, as Jade falls out, Turrell creates a cushion consisting of thick water to break her fall. [Little did those three know that Szayel had forgotten one piece of vital information. That the Anti-Espada and Asylum guards had a mutual agreement to trade advanced weaponry, technology and large quantity of the chemicals made to eat away spiritual energy. The Anti-Espada use advanced helicopters to travel from one dimension to another which in side-effect keeps the dimensions open for a prolonged amount of time before they reclose themselves.] While attempting to escape Ulquiorra and Jade get trapped within a dimension and just as Turrell was to enter the dimension closed there was nothing Turrell could do about it. He had no choice to but to swim back to Jade s and report back to the team.  
>Jade and Ulquiorra were left in a dimension which had small patches of grass on white pieces of quartz. The sky was daylight which was weird because Hueco Mundo is usually dark. The more Jade and Ulquiorra ventured into the dimension to look around; Ulquiorra had finally noticed where he was. Memories and flashbacks of his past life as a hollow had come piercing back into him, which was too much for him to handle so for the second time he had collapsed much to Jade s dismay. She had to fend for herself and the unconscious body of Ulquiorra while trying to look for a way to escape this dimensions not to mention the fact that she was so confused. It became clear that there was no escaping from the inside. <div> 


	5. Chapter IV: Missing

Meanwhile back at John Aird Court Turrell had escaped the onslaught of the advanced submarines which were chasing him on the way back. He had then reported back to Szayel; informing him of how Jade and Ulquiorra disappeared.  
>Szayel tries to track them with his machine however is not located within range. This comes to the conclusion that they must be trapped within another dimension. Turrell questions why there were dimensions opening in the first place and Szayel had mentioned his failure to provide all the information. Turrell is not happy with this ? so he suggests that we involve Grimmjow because he s already in Hueco Mundo and has more of a chance of saving them then they do. Szayel quickly warns Turrell that by involving him we serve more of a risk of Aizen finding out. Turrell was reassured that Grimmjow doesn t really like Aizen that much so it wouldn t make much of a difference. Szayel has nothing else to say and contacts Grimmjow.<br>At first Grimmjow refuses to rescue Ulquiorra due to them being on bad terms with each other, until he is informed that Jade is there and that they might die. Szayel tells him that there is a telecommunication device within his lab, Grimmjow obtains it and Szayel and Turrell help him get through without killing himself. Just before Grimmjow was going to enter, Szayel warns him that all dimensions within those coordinates have been rendered unstable and therefore keep pulsating out of control. He advices Grimmjow to keep a part of his body outside of the dimension so he can simultaneously get Jade and Ulquiorra out without closing the dimension on the way in. The mission is successfully complete and the group are re-united at Jade s house. The team suggest that they have a break for the day while Szayel works further on the sample that Ulquiorra managed to collect. (We found the sample in his pocket) [Szayel turns the kitchen into a laboratory, so he can experiment on samples collected]  
>The next day, they are all having a briefing. Ulquiorra has regained consciousness everyone else has had a rest and is ready for next mission. Nnoitora claims that Specimen 4 is hiding something vital and is not leaving until he gets it out of him. Grimmjow is in the background still confused with what s going on and secretly likes the fact that most of the team is disobeying Aizen for once. Jade is next to Ulquiorra on the bed comforting him as he still looks a little dazzled. -Jade keeps asking questions about what is going on with him. But Ulquiorra says nothing and quickly dismisses it- Szayel is the centre of attention as he announces the results of the samples. He informs the team that the samples must have been contaminated as there is a missing chemical in the sequence. In other words he was unable to create a copy. Szayel claims that he is confused about why it is contaminated. Nnoitora blames the humans for this catastrophe everyone looks at him as if to say that humans are irrelevant to this. Grimmjow asks whether the chemicals were contaminated on purpose. Jade states that they do not possess enough information to come up with such a conclusion. So Szayel decides that in order to confirm everyone s suspicions of being purposely contaminated, he requires a new sample which he will get himself because he refused to rely on other people anymore. Turrell is watching the news on Earth as he comes to realise that there is a riot in the city. It appears that asylum Arrancars have escaped. A team is assigned to keep the peace and erase human suspicion. But first they declare that their chakras need replenishing after the catastrophe yesterday.<br>The team joins up in a circle to revitalize themselves as all of their chakras glow one is specifically missing Ulquiorra s. The chapter ends with Ulquiorra where s your chakra? I don t have one 


	6. Chapter V: One of Us

Riots Meet another Specimen The team leave Ulquiorra there Anti-Espada guards come and rescue Specimen 4 without knowing that Ulquiorra was hiding Ulquiorra followed them to the base taking Turrell s voice recorder Turrell and Jade come back to find the place ransacked Ulquiorra and Specimen 4 are gone! 


	7. Chapter VI: Behind it All

Find mother on the floor foaming from the mouth and eyes bloodshot Jade and Turrell go to find Ulquiorra Szayel manages to get a sample from an asylum Arrancar/finds somewhere to experiment as he cannot go back to the lab Nnoitora is guarding Szayel Jade and Turrell contact Szayel informing him that Jade s mother has been affected with some sort of virus no doubt that it is linked to the chemicals the asylum guards were using on the Arrancars Szayel agrees as the other sample he has just gathered is contaminated also Szayel had come across another unknown blueprint However he gave it to Turrell and Jade in case it would come in handy And it did as it was the blueprints to the actual anti-Espada base We had to go there in order to save Ulquiorra As they battle some of the anti- Espada guards A female figure comes out of the shadows it is Celeste! 


	8. Chapter VII: Resurrection

We asked Celeste where she had disappeared to for the last 4 years She had claimed that Aizen had discarded her We didn t believe her She came out with the truth Saying that she joined the anti-Espada Jade asks her where is Ulquiorra This triggered her anger and she refused to tell Saying that Jade will never see him again She ran off Jade followed her leaving Turrell Jade fell for the trap and Celeste had isolated her so she could have a one on one battle with her Meanwhile back in the city Grimmjow and Nnoitora manage to neutralise the asylum Arrancar However one specific figure had entered and tried to intimidate them both This was specimen 6 Nnoitora and Grimmjow were at first complacent about this enemy but greatly underestimated him as his abilities had broken Grimmjow s arm and broke Nnoitora s leg But they continued to fight anyway Specimen 6 starts talking to himself randomly Grimmjow and Nnoitora are confused while in severe pain and cannot keep up with this new enemy So Specimen 6 takes this as an opportunity to escape back to base Meanwhile Szayel is working while a large figure appears behind him Turrell is looking for Ulquiorra near the asylum At the same time Szayel turns around to see YAMMY And Turrell comes across HARRIBEL TWO PREVIOUS ESPADA MYSTERIOUSLY BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE O_O 


	9. Chapter VIII: Confrontation part I

Szayel V Yammy Szayel is surprised with Yammy s return. Szayel would ve never guessed the mastermind behind the anti-Espada would sink so low as to resurrect previous Espada. Yammy says nothing and destroys the place. Szayel tries to stop him and because he is not the offensive type; he runs up the skyscraper to get Yammy away from the samples. Yammy foolishly follows; as he follows to the top Szayel dodges out of the way and Yammy dives over the building. As Szayel thought it was over, Yammy emerges back it appears that he was hanging on.  
>Yammy proceeds with attacking him. Szayel needs a strategy. Szayel then suddenly remembered that he had already collected data on his reiatsu back when Yammy was in the Espada claiming that he could use this against him. Knowing that Yammy tends to focus spiritual energy in his blows. Szayel taunts him into using putting most of his spiritual energy into one blow; dodging it Yammy had drastically ran out of stamina, therefore Szayel used this as an opportunity to inject Yammy with the virus that he had collected earlier. Yammy started foaming from the mouth and his eyes were bloodshot and Szayel had pushed him off the building resulting to his death! (For the 3rd time)<br>Turrell V Harribel Turrell was looking for Ulquiorra when he came across Harribel. Harribel was given orders to stop trespassers on the premises. Harribel attacked with her cascada. Turrell was aware of who he was replacing and new that they both had similar hydrokinetic powers however Turrell s abilities surpass hers.  
>Turrell pretended as though he could not manipulate water and suffered the weak blows that she was projecting. The attack had ripped off a part of Turrell s clothing. It revealed the 3 on Turrell s stomach.<br>Harribel was shocked. To think that she had been replaced so effortlessly. She became very angry and her emotions started to cloud her judgment. Turrell used this opportunity to strike her with dense water right in the face. She then retaliated with water attacks. As we exchanged a couple blows, Turrell had used his chakra abilities to freeze the water. She became even more stunned and that s when Turrell summoned a large volume of water to suffocate her. As Turrell could breathe underwater and she could not. She was gasping for oxygen and attempting to rise to the surface. Little did she know that Turrell was manipulating it so there was no surface to rise up to. So she drowned and died.  
>Szayel looks over the skyscraper to witness hundreds of asylum Arrancar still rolling around the city. So he has no choice but to call reinforcements. He contacts Melody and Starrk to accompany him. Melody and Stark arrive to be approached by two new specimens. 1 and 7. <div> 


	10. Chapter IX: Confronation part II

Melody V Specimen 7 As soon as Melody goes to approach Specimen 7, she disappears. Then a random circus tent appears in the middle of the city. Melody is trapped in there. And there is a room which Melody goes into. It appears to be Specimen 7 with her hood up. There is a crystal ball in the middle of the room with a table and one available seat. There is also a pack of tarot cards lying on the left side of the table. Specimen 7 asks her to take a seat. Melody does so. Specimen 7 is claiming she can tell the future. She asks Melody to pick from her pack of tarot cards. Each card says death. Melody realises that she is under some illusion she cannot get out of. The scene changes as Melody ends up in a red and purple room with a bed in the middle of it. There is pink mist lurking all over the floor. Melody hears Aizen s voice calling her. She's hypnotised by this voice and follows it to the bed. Underneath the sheets it appears to be Specimen 7 playing with her head again. Specimen 7 offers her sex and claims she is an expert at karma sutra. But this is all a distraction to put her off. Melody tries so desperately to escape the illusion. But fails to do so. The one thing she can do is summon Maelstrom to aid her. Suggesting that maybe someone can stop the illusion from the outside; Maelstrom breaks the illusion and Specimen 7 is rendered fatigued.  
>Maelstrom and Melody have her outnumbered. Along with Carnero who comes and grabs her from behind and ties her up to a lamppost. While Melody leaves her Fracci n responsible to keep an eye on the specimen, she leaves to help the others. Carnero and Maelstrom get distracted and start playing blackjack. Specimen 7 however uses her telepathic mind control to force them to untie her, so she can escape. Starrk V Specimen 1 The battle starts with Specimen 1 insulting Starrk s tacky looks and grubby clothing . Starrk is nonchalant. Specimen 1 brags about himself for a while specifically mentioning the word surely Starrk asks are you single? Specimen 1 is slightly flattered but says yes but I don t think would work out between us ;) Starrk says No. You misundersto Specimen 1 attacks! Starrk dodges but Specimen 1 has brilliant reflexes and ends up countering Starrk s evade. After a couple of strikes with each other s sword; Starrk takes off his glove pretending not to boast about his superiority. Specimen 1 appears nonchalant and continues to fight anyway. Specimen appears to be attracted to him because of Starrk being so powerful. Starrk changes hand to confuse specimen 1. But Starrk s plan backfires as he is confused as to why Specimen 1 is using his feet to hold his sword with. While they are fighting they seem to be having a casual conversation. Starrk has enough and ceros him through buildings. Starrk is not bothered to catch up to him.<br>Specimen 1 uses this knockback to escape. Saying so you like it rough then? with a perverted smile. 


	11. Chapter X: Love Triangles

Back at the Anti-Espada base, Celeste has trapped her in some sort of concrete arena. Jade cannot escape as Celeste has blocked all other surroundings with a force-field her fellow specimen had created .  
>Celeste cuts straight to the point and claims that Ulquiorra is hers and that Jade will never get in the way of that. Jade is stunned that someone so foolish can utter out such words like she understands anything about him.<br>Celeste starts talking about how she s liked him for years the way he looked, his mannerisms everything about it! Jade states that she doesn t know anything and that there is more to know about than just his appearance.  
>Celeste grows angry and attacks her. Jade blocks her attacks effortlessly, but this frustrates Celeste more. Then she questions why Ulquiorra wants Jade anyway. She says that Jade is ugly and has nothing special about her. Celeste claims that she is beautiful and that Ulquiorra is too. They are a perfect match. She attacks again and Jade floors her onto the floor. Jade states that Celeste is annoying her with her meaningless words. Celeste tries another tactic. She shape shifts into Ulquiorra to confuse her. She starts saying to Jade that he doesn t want her. That him and her will never be together. He will always be with Celeste and Jade will rot alone. Jade seems a little flustered but remembers that it is just Celeste playing her usual games. Jade then attacks her with all she s got. She stabs her in the stomach. Her appearance suddenly switches back to her true form. Celeste is not actually who everyone thought she was. It appears that what everyone thought was her real identity was actually different. Her hair changed from black to red and her eyes were revealed to be blue instead of lilac. It is revealed that Celeste has shorter hair to what her fake identity had. Jade was surprised thinking that Celeste was playing more games. Celeste claims that this is her true form. She hasn t shown her real face for years. She has kept up this Celeste identity for so long that she had forgotten who she really was. She reveals all. She tells Jade of how she had been responsible for putting Ulquiorra in the asylum not specimen 4. She had used him. But then she regretted it and tried to rescue him. Then she realised that Ulquiorra did not love her. Then she joined the Anti-Espada for revenge. Jade says that Celeste or whatever her name is is stupid . And Jade informs her of how Celeste can never understand what Ulquiorra is like. She looks down on Celeste for not being able to make up her mind and constantly changing opinions. Celeste gets angry and tries to attack again. But then she is seriously onslaughted to the point of surrendering. Celeste asked why Jade doesn t give up on Ulquiorra. Jade answers with I told you already, you won t understand Celeste finally states that her real name is Michellia Wineburge Jade knocks her unconscious and chains her up. She then regroups with Turrell and they carry on looking for Ulquiorra Ulquiorra and everyone else was nowhere to be found. It appears that this base was a fake. A diversion. However they found a voice recording of Ulquiorra we do not know what has been said on this tape <div> 


	12. Chapter XI: The Real Mastermind

Meanwhile the entire catastrophe in the city and the several battles are commencing. This chapter is about what Ulquiorra is going through at his time in the Anti-Espada base.  
>While Ulquiorra was tailing the Anti-Espada guards and Specimen 4 they soon realised that they was following and apprehended him. Taking him to the base to meet the boss Ulquiorra still had his voice recorder on, hopefully he could get some information out from the boss without him suspecting. First of all Ulquiorra found out that the Boss s name is Mr. Takeshi.<br>Mr. Takeshi looked like a proper businessman.  
>He had a cigar while talking and he looked like he was in his mid 40 s Ulquiorra asks about his purposes for stealing his chakra happily answered. Explaining how he needed it to create his new Espada to overthrow Aizen s rule over Hueco Mundo as he was unsatisfied with Aizen s delay of action against the shinigami He then explained that he was also a Shinigami but started hating them because of their fixed ways and refusal to change their views on hollow Mr. Takeshi believed in using hollows to his advantage and a fellow shinigami like Aizen he would ve expected him to understand that also - but is disappointed in Aizen so he has planned to take matters into his own hands and plans to make the Espada his own so he can kill Aizen and dominate other dimensions He claimed that using such unstable Arrancars like the ones at the asylum were perfect for his plans He states that after he has eliminated Aizen and collected all the chakra he can create a bigger power than ever created before, possibly even stronger than the Hogyoku.<br>Ulquiorra was disgusted by all of this and came out with a remark stating that Aizen is better than him and there is no way that will ever surpass him. says nothing and walks out of the room. The Anti-Espada guards take him out and put him on a helicopter to somewhere else Ulquiorra sees this as an opportunity to leave the voice recorder in the room in hopes that the team will find it 


	13. Chapter XII: The Last Consultation

The team regroup at Jade s house in order to have their last briefing session.

Everybody updates each other with the information they have uncovered.  
>Szayel notices that Nnoitora and Grimmjow were both injured due to their battles, and said that his new chakra abilities can heal their wounds, but because they were new Nnoitora and Grimmjow did not trust Szayel to use it properly.<p>

Szayel ignored their comments and proceeded to healing them anyways.

Jade brings in Celeste tied up and throws her onto the floor.

Starrk and Melody demand to know what was going on.  
>Grimmjow replied with saying that the whole mission was to kill a bunch of crazy people who were about to engage in an orgy that would destroy life as we know it.<br>Starrk and Melody wondering what on earth Grimmjow was talking about.

Turrell told off Grimmjow for being stupid and told Starrk and Melody that it was a long story, but we need help from them. Turrell briefly explained all that had happened and suggested that we should relocate because Jade s house was no longer safe.

Everyone agreed and we left the house to arrive at Turrell s house to continue the briefing session.

Szayel stops everyone and claims that maybe he should tell Aizen everything so he could help.  
>Everybody else disagrees!<br>Grimmjow and Nnoitora question his loyalty towards the team.  
>Jade then said that everybody needs to try and save Ulquiorra, and then Nnoitora claims that Ulquiorra can handle himself.<p>

Szayel agrees and says that there s another lose end that they most sort out first.

This grabbed everyone s attention.

Szayel opens up a projection of Cenizas Lugar (Ash Place - ?) a dimension with a red sky and ashes for ground. He then explained that this is the location where the Anti-Espada guards and Asylum guards meet to exchange the advanced technology, weaponry and the chemicals.

Szayel, according to his calculations has predicted that Mr. Takeshi at this point would be in a hurry to transfer all of his supplies to the Asylum in case his plans backfire.

He needs a time in the dimension to ambush them and destroy the supplies so they aren t able to be transported.

Jade stops to ask about the wellbeing of Ulquiorra.  
>Celeste says that Mr. Takeshi has move his base to a more secret location, which Ulquiorra is most possibly contained within, and that it is in Mr. Takeshi s best interest if all the Nuevo Espada follow so he can eliminate then and collect their chakras.<br>Szayel looked at Celeste like he didn t want to continue speaking, so he put her in the living room with Jade s mother.

Jade followed and asked Celeste why she was helping them.

Celeste claimed that being with the Espada makes her feel like she belongs.

Jade doesn t know whether to believe her so she leaves her in the room.

Turrell remembered that he had collected the tape recorder that Ulquiorra was using and told Szayel and Szayel demanded to listen to it just in case Ulquiorra had gotten any crucial information.

Turrell has also explained how he came across Harribel, and asked Szayel if it was possible that the previous Espada could have been resurrected.  
>Szayel said it was possible as he had confronted Yammy. He then explained that Mr. Takeshi must have some past with Aizen to know that those were the previous Espada and clearly must have been around long enough to be able to collect samples of Harribels and Yammy s reiatsu in order to resurrect them.<p>

Melody suggested that Mr. Takeshi might have been a Shinigami in his past.

Szayel was intrigued by this and definitely thought it was possible.

Grimmjow and Nnoitora explained how they say a weakness in their enemy because if his mentality.

Melody and Starrk also spotted some mentality issues with their enemies, thus coming up with the conclusion that they must have been ex-asylum Arrancars until being recruited to be in the Anti-Espada.  
>Jade then remembered Celeste s shape shifting abilities and that she had seen an unusual mark on the back of her neck while fighting her, similar to a bar code.<p>

Others had recognised this bar code also.

Mr. Takeshi s plan was all coming together in their heads and the entire team proceeded into Cenizas Lugar. 


	14. Chapter XIII: The Ambush

[CENIZAS LUGAR (Description) The dimension is quite humid. The sky is rose red and the clouds have a brown tint to them. There were floating ships everywhere carrying all of Mr. Takeshi s supplies. The ground was black and there were thousands of mountains in the distance.]  
>The scene begins with the anti- Espada guards meeting up with the Asylum guards. The asylum seemed to be signing some sort of contract to log the exchange. Before the asylum guards were able to sign a bolt of lightning strikes them all in the middle. The team came flying in from above as if they were skydiving. With Jade s telepathic communication Szayel could summarise the strategy. Grimmjow takes care of the Anti-Espada and Asylum guards in the centre, while Nnoitora takes care of things on the outer layer. With Jade s extreme leaping abilities Jade was instructed to take care of the enemies above ground. Melody was ordered to burn all the chemicals. Stark and Turrell were responsible for the disposal of the weaponry. As Szayel would go into one of the ships, extract some more data and shut down all the technology before it gets out of hand.<br>Grimmjow and Nnoitora manage to keep things under control down below. Jade manages to obliterate the battle ships that were attacking above ground. Despite their flurry of missiles Jade managed to dodge them all with her reflexes. Turrell managed to collect around 200 boxes filled with advanced technology. He froze it while Starrk shattered it to pieces with his cero. Guards had caught them and tried to stop them but Starrk used his pheromone abilities to remove them from the area. Melody managed to dispose most of the chemicals until one guard tried to inject her with one of them. However it fails as they spontaneously combust into flames. After an hour of destruction, the Espada succeeded in ambushing the exchange.  
>Then Jade receives a telepathic connection with Ulquiorra. Sensing that he was close by. Jade separated from the group in order to locate Ulquiorra s whereabouts. Jade gets closer to the connection, as she gets frantically excited. The connections suddenly brings her right back to the asylum. It was here all along. <div> 


	15. Chapter XIV: Base of Operations

The team followed her. Noticing that Jade was stuck as to where to go next; Turrell asked whether the base could be underwater. Jade agreed. The rest of the team was irritated the anti-Espada base was located here beneath the asylum all along. Jade could hear Ulquiorra breathing heavily, and saw images of him burning in a fire. Jade yells out quick Ulquiorra s in serious danger. They have him in some sort of chamber where is hanged and is being burnt. We need to save him! Szayel tells her to calm down, and that we need another strategy.  
>Jade says fuck strategies I m going down there to save him. If you wanna stay here and procrastinate fine .go ahead! I m going to save him now. Turrell, Grimmjow, Nnoitora and Melody follow as Szayel gets in a strop and stubbornly refuses to go along with them. Turrell shields them all with a bubble so they can temporarily breathe underwater.<br>As they go further into the depths of the ocean they come across an extremely large building this was obviously the real base of the Anti-Espada.  
>They somehow found a way to get in through the pipe lines. They looked around for Ulquiorra but no sign of him. They kept looking and looking and looking but absolutely nothing. Melody had been feeling strange ever since she got into the base, as though she had been here before. Then she had realised that they have all been put in an illusion casted by specimen 7. Specimen 7 then seductively uttered out and where do you tink you re going Specimen 7 had been casting an illusion that had been making them go into the same room each time. Melody was annoyed with her games and wanted to take her on by herself. Specimen 7 became intimidated and lost concentration, thus letting the rest of them go.<br>Melody and Specimen 7 were left to have a rematch, while Jade Turrell, Nnoitora and Grimmjow proceeded on.  
>As they further explored the base they killed a couple of anti-Espada guards on the way. Then they came across Specimen 6 again. Grimmjow and Nnoitora got excited as they had another chance to completely destroy specimen 6. Jade didn t have time for a meaningless battle so she left.<br>It was Turrell and Jade left looking for Ulquiorra. We finally found him; in some chamber hanged to the wall in chains. There was fire everywhere. Turrell extinguished the flames as Jade tried to cut Ulquiorra free. As soon as she started trying Mr. Takeshi emerged. His suit was off and he had revealed a power that was never expected! 


	16. Chapter XV: Confrontation part III

Fight between melody and Specimen 7 Specimen 4 and 1 comes out of the base where Szayel and Starrk are Specimen 4 and 1 claim that there is a cure for the asylum Arrancars but they will never obtain it Szayel begs to differ and demands that Starrk should attack them off Starrk is unaware of what is going on because he was sleeping on top of the water Specimen 1 attacks Starrk straight away with no hesitation Starrk wakes up and dodges the attack but realised that specimen 1 tried to grab his genitals It was clear now that specimen 1 has some sort of crush on him Specimen 1 exclaims that he missed Starrk Starrk is freaked out But then smiles Specimen 1 asks why the smile? Do you love me? Starrk says I m really flattered but I already have a wife Specimen 1 is confused Starrk says well she s more like my other half Lilynette emerges from a Garganta and gives specimen 1 one hell of a blow to the face Specimen 1 is disgusted and shocked and calls him a paedophile Starrk nonchalantly says that how can he be a paedophile of himself Specimen 1 became more confused Lilynette executed another blow to the face.  
>Specimen 1 gets angry and takes them both on at once. Specimen 1 pulls out all of the moves Starrk and Lilynette are struggling to keep up with him Lilynette wants to use their Resurrecci n to take him out once and for all Starrk agrees and with their Resurrecci n they attack him with Cero Metralleta.<br>Specimen 1 gets extremely overwhelmed by the power Specimen 1 s brain starts to think of too many things at once His sanity begins to shatter and vulnerability is at its peak Starrk takes this opportunity to use his wolves that eat away his spiritual energy leading to his death!  
>Meanwhile specimen 7 is still playing tricks on Melody s mind Melody is serious frustrated and begins to use her sword to vent out fire It is useless. The only thing she can think of now to escape is use her Resurrecci n to overwhelm specimen 7 and burn her mind from the inside This idea works And Specimen 7 s brain explodes .melody escapes! <div> 


	17. Chapter XVI: Confrontation part IV

Final battle between Grimmjow, Nnoitora and Specimen 6 Grimmjow and Nnoitora attack him straight away From all different angles They had learnt from their previous battle that the interval between each ability Specimen 6 has is only 6 minutes max They used this to their advantage.  
>Firstly specimen 6 was using speed to dodge their attacks. However Grimmjow and Nnoitora were the only ones doing the running. They had been planning to waste out his super speed by having specimen 6 chasing after them. When the speed ran out Grimmjow used his lightning ability to shock him into a paralysed state this would slow him down. When the speed came again. Specimen 6 was unable to move anywhere .so Nnoitora summoned the sun to grant him enhanced strength .therefore delivering a huge immense blow. Specimen 6 was shocked by the fact that they managed to catch him out this time. One half was blaming the other for the failure of not being able to realise Grimmjow and Nnoitora s new tactic! They tried to get their head back in the game .but one personality was taking over more than the other. Instead now this was more of a fight between themselves. Grimmjow and Nnoitora stood back and watched specimen 6 fall apart. Specimen 6 s strength side had taken over the speed, so he was extra slow. Grimmjow and Nnoitora used this to their advantage! Until the speed one took over and this kept fluctuating until they became merged together! Which was a really bad thing! Although specimen 6 was strong and fast his mentality was at its peak and slowly breaking down. Specimen 6 was frantically attacking them both. Grimmjow and Nnoitora have no choice but to use their Resurrecci n to defeat him. They used many attacks but specimen 6 wasn t going down. Until specimen 6 had mentally broken down and couldn t handle the two raging personalities anymore. So he killed himself. <div> 


	18. Chapter XVII: Szayel V the Cure

Szayel was abandoned and left with specimen 4 To avoid a fight Szayel demanded for the cure Specimen 4 refused and went straight for the kill As Szayel constantly dodged He realised that specimen 4 s abilities weren t as controversial as the other s Specimen 4 could only manipulate memory and even that need some sort of physical contact so Szayel; kept his distance. Specimen s plan was to remove s Szayel s memories so that he wouldn t know a cure existed Szayel decided that using his Resurrecci n, he d be able to stop him Szayel uses his voodoo technique to break specimen 4 s leg Then his arm Then his eye. Then his neck.  
>And then his brain.<br>Szayel starts laughing and is very amused. Until he looked behind him and noticed specimen 4 laughing. It turns out that specimen 4 had already touched him from the beginning so that Szayel would forget what specimen 4 looked like Szayel just killed a random anti-Espada guard Szayel is displeased and claims that he played a dirty trick on him. Now I must die Szayel s real plan is to kill himself. So he can be resurrected and restore his memories But first he would need specimen4 to act as a medium Szayel dives into the water and suffocates. Specimen 4 is fooled and thinks he is dead so he swims back to base. While swimming back to base. He noticed that he couldn t move anymore Something was coming out of his And he needed to rise up back to the surface Excruciating pain came over him as he felt something rising up his oesophagus. A ball of cytoplasm came out and within them cells were diving at an accelerated rate. Specimen 4 s eyes were wide open and couldn t believe what just came out He saw Szayel being resurrected And fainted into the depths of the ocean!  
>Szayel sees a vile floating away. He catches it and goes inside the base so he can examine the so called cure. Starrk and Lilynette follow.<br>Starrk collected some of Ulquiorra s chakra from specimen 1. (12.5 %)  
>Melody collected some of Ulquiorra s chakra form specimen 7 (12.5%)<br>Grimmjow and Nnoitora collected some of Ulquiorra s chakra from specimen 6 (6.25% (Strength) 6.25% (Speed))  
>Szayel collected some of Ulquiorra s chakra from specimen 4 (12.5%) <div> 


	19. Chapter XVIII: Obliteration of the Heart

Mr. Takeshi possesses 50% of Ulquiorra s chakra Jade and Turrell meet Takeshi for the first time. Jade is angry with and demands to know how you managed to split Ulquiorra s chakra into so many pieces Takeshi states that it s none of their concern and attacks them with a hado spell Jade and Turrell dodge out of the way and attack him back Jade fires a cero at him. Jade tries to unchain Ulquiorra but Takeshi knocks her out the way. Celeste is in the background trying to untie him Jade and Turrell use their Ressurecion to attack him Putting up a good fight they managed to hold Takeshi down momentarily Celeste finally unchains Ulquiorra Ulquiorra falls unto the floor. Takeshi get s up and is angrered by the fact that Celest had rescued him He states that I ll kill your love boy to hurt Celeste But Celeste jumps into the way to save him Before she is severely ravaged she manages to utter her last words "My heart is broken"  
>But she gets sliced continuously Then she is decapitated and her face is vaporized Takeshi breaks her pelvis and rotates it 270 degrees. She is then turned into stone and then is shattered to a thousand pieces. Then he burnt those pieces with a hado spell. She was vanquished. Not one particle remained.<br>Then he swiftly moved on to Ulquiorra. Jade and Turrell attack with an ice blast and another cero Ulquiorra ceros also and Takeshi is knocked back over his precious table Takeshi is even more angered and grows bigger Szayel, Starrk, Melody and Nnoitora and Grimmjow toss over Ulquiorra s chakra. Ulquiorra gains 50% back. 


	20. Chapter XIX: Infected…Cured

Ulquiorra feels more powerful and asks everyone to stay out as he can sense danger outside.  
>There was danger outside as there were infected asylum Arrancars trying to infect everyone else. All of the anti-Espada guards were trying to get rid of them also. The rest of the Espada was had to vanquish all the over asylum Arrancars. However Szayel needed protecting because he had just found and duplicated cures so that the Espada could cure them. Szayel had given them cure based weapons and everyone had been executing the infected. Ulquiorra and Takeshi were having a battle. Ulquiorra was already in his Murci lago. Takeshi and Ulquiorra had a heated battle and were just as good as each other.<br>Until Ulquiorra felt the power to be able to evolve into his Segunda Etapa! The balance between power was differentiating as Takeshi was showing weakness. Ulquiorra used his Lanza Del Rel mpago against him. Takeshi had tried to absorb the power and redirect it. He then unleashed Bankai. Then he became more powerful. The power was balanced again. Takeshi s Bankai was extremely powerful and it was too much for his own base to handle. He was too focused on getting Ulquiorra s other half of the chakra to care about the base falling apart. Ulquiorra was aware and concerned for his fellow Espada which is unusual. Maybe his separation from his Chakra and the fact that the Espada have done this all for him has triggered some emotions in him. For that reason only Ulquiorra released an even more powerful cero and blew half of Takeshi s body off. Before Takeshi could heal .the building was crumbling. Back with the Espada. They managed to cure several and kill several but they kept coming. But the building was collapsing so Ulquiorra and the rest of the Espada needed to escape! Takeshi was left by himself and a large amount of remaining infected Arrancar to die and get crushed. Turrell had swum everyone up fast enough to the asylum above ground. The anti-Espada base crashed and burnt as Ulquiorra gained his full chakra back. And all of the infected asylum Arrancar were destroyed. All threats were eliminated. Mission was complete. 


	21. Chapter XX: United

The mission complete, and Aizen and Gin emerge from a Garganta. Aizen says did you all enjoy breaking the rules? No one answered Aizen stated that he is actually glad that we took the initiative to sort this problem out Aizen states that Takeshi was the least of his problems Just a jealous shinigami, which was going to be a drag in the future. Ulquiorra became more appreciative of the things the Espada as a team did for him Ulquiorra is even closer to Jade Everyone is transported back home to Las Noches. Back underneath the water there is blood infected blood travelling through the ocean ! 


End file.
